The present invention relates to protective covers for seat cushions or the like, and more particularly to a holder for an absorbent pad used to protect seat cushions or the like from body fluids.
In hospitals, nursing homes and the like many patients are incontinent and are unable to restrain natural discharges, such as urine, from the body. It is thus desirable to provide protective covers for seat cushions and the like so that the cushions remain moisture and odor free.
Protective covers for various types of devices have been utilized in the past. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,974,531, 3,162,868, and 2,545,970 show protective covers for pillows, while U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,188,065, 4,173,046 and 2,614,273 show structures for protecting infant seats, beds and cribs, respectively. In particular U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,273 shows an assembly wherein an absorbent pad is slidably received within a pocket formed by a waterproof bottom piece and a perforated top piece. Such an assembly, however, would be impractical for use with seat cushions for chairs since there is nothing to prevent the movement or displacement of the pad and its cover as patients repeatedly sit down and arise from the chair.